


Promise Me?

by sleepy_stitches



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: GAY PEOPLEEE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Campaign, how do i tag again it's been 5 months, i think about these two a lot, it's very vague foreshadowing, kind-of-maybe spoilers for s1e26?, or something like that, sylgarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_stitches/pseuds/sleepy_stitches
Summary: Ugarth takes a dagger for Sylnan and winds up pretty hurt after a heist. Sylnan is, understandably, upset and the two talk just a little bit.this is really just self-indulgent sylgarth but that's ok. it's also the first thing i've written in five months that i'm remotely proud enough of to post so. enjoy!!!!!
Relationships: Sylnan Vengolor/Ugarth Swayingfist, Ugarth/Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Promise Me?

**Author's Note:**

> woo yeah oh yeah hell yeah oh yeah woo yeah woo time woo yeah oh yeah WE'RE BACK BABEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY it's been five long, long months since i posted anything here but. i'm back. and i present to you, sylgarth. i love these two so much and i've been having unreal amounts of brainrot the last few weeks. enjoy this, and prepare for hopefully lots more to come!!
> 
> oh and also a very huge massive thanks to sa (salutatien) for all her support in this- i couldn't have done this without you!!!!!! ilysm!!!!!!!

"U-Ugarth!" Sylnan rushed over to where his half-orc companion was leaned up against a wall, being treated for his wounds

"Ah, Sylnan," Ugarth winced as Tristan cleaned out a particularly nasty gash, "Good to see you unhurt, bud"

"You took that hit for me?! Why?!" Concern crept into Sylnan's voice as he knelt down beside the others.

"You're my partner, I couldn't let you get hurt. Besides, you would have done the same for me" 

" _You're_ also _my_ partner, I can't let you get hurt either! I certainly can't have you taking daggers for me like that"

"It's nothing Sylnan, I can take it. I'm much better off hurt than you are." Ugarth chuckled dryly, taking one of Sylnan's hands in his own. "I'm fine. I promise."

Tristan nodded, quietly confirming Ugarth was ok. 

"I'll leave you two be. Take it easy, Ugarth"

"You shouldn't have to take blows for me. P-Please Ugarth- I don't like seeing you hurt- I really don't-"

"Hey, I'm fine, it's-"

"It's not fine! You can't keep getting hurt like that! U-Ugarth please- it was only a dagger this time, but how long before you start taking more serious hits?" Sylnan's voice rose as he continued talking, gripping Ugarth's hand tighter than necessary. "We both know this stuff is dangerous and I'm not going to have you, I don't know, taking a couple scimitars for me or something stupid like that!"

"Syl I'm not-" As Ugarth began to speak, Sylnan shook his head, softly cutting off his companion.

"Ugarth I- I care about you. A lot. Probably more than I should, if I'm being honest. Just- please promise me you'll stop getting hurt for me"

"Sylnan. I can't promise, and we both know that. You're right, it's dangerous, I can't promise I won't get hurt."

"Good thing it wasn't what I asked then. I know you can't not get hurt ever, but you gotta promise to stop risking yourself for me. Ok?"

"Alright. I promise I'll do my best to not get hurt for you." Ugarth sighed, and shuffled closer to Sylnan. "Now, cmere, you're cold, I can tell."

"You can tell I'm cold?" Sylnan raised an eyebrow, but moved closer, feeling his face grow warm.

"Yeah, something like that"

The two sat in silence for a while, soaking in each other’s company. Sylnan quietly counted the stars above them, doing his best to ignore the urge to lean into Ugarth further. Ugarth was just so warm, and Sylnan was so cold, and tired and-

"I meant it when I said I cared, yknow?" The words began tumbling out before Sylnan could stop himself. "I really do care about you Ugarth- a-and in more than just, like, you know, a friendly way- I have... actual feelings for you and it's stupid I know and I don't expect you to feel the same at all and-" 

Sylnan had not been expecting Ugarth to return any kind of the same feelings, and he had certainly not anticipated Ugarth kissing him. Yet, it was happening, and Sylnan could not have been happier.

"O-Oh…" If Sylnan’s face was warm before, his cheeks were burning now.

"I care about you too, Sylnan, in the same way. And while I couldn’t actually tell you were cold, it is nice to have you a little closer to me." Sylnan just laughed, and leant in for another kiss.

"How’s this for close?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @sleepy_stitches on twt if you ever want to see me have immense amounts of rot over these men!! sometimes i have good thoughts, sometimes i don't. just. come say hi. :]]]


End file.
